Lunch with the Duchess
by LaFernweh
Summary: Guy is invited to have lunch with Luke and his mother. The conversation that unfolds between Guy and the Duchess begins to distinguish the hate in the Gardios's heart. Mild young GuyxLuke if your looking. Please R


"Okay Luke.. Say mother"

"Vover"

"Mo..ther"

"Vo..ver"

Guy sighed "How about mommy? Can you say mommy?"

Luke paused for a moment "M-…Mobby!"

Another sigh "Well that's close" Luke smiled. It was getting close to the Duchess's birthday and Guy thought it would be nice if, for a present, Luke could say "Mother" or "Mommy"..Any was fine at this point. Madame Fabre had been through a lot these past few months since Luke had been found and he knew hearing Luke say her name would make her very happy.

"Okay Luke… I think it's almost time for lunch so we should get going." Guy said hopping off the bed, before helping the Luke down to avoid an incident. "Okay, let's go" The servant headed for the door and stopped to wait for his younger charge. Luke ran over to a large pile of stuffed animals and grabbed a yellow floppy eared rabbit.

"Homey!" he said holding it up for Guy to see

"Are you gonna eat lunch with Honey today?"

Luke nodded with a smile before running over to Guy and grabbing his hand.

--

As expected, Madame Fabre was waiting in the tearoom for them.

"mm…"

Guy looked down at look receiving a look of expectancy from the redhead

"mmm!" Luke hummed again this time pulling on Guy's hand. Madame Fabre stood up and walked over to the two "What's the matter?" She asked putting her hand on her son's head. The boy grabbed his mother's free hand, holding his rabbit with his shoulder, and Guy's hand with the other hand.

"Is something wrong?" The Madame asked the servant

"I don't know Madame" Guy answered

Luke hummed again, letting go of his mother's hand and putting both on Guy's "Yes Luke?" Luke pulled Guy over to the table, the Madame following close behind.

"It seems he wants you to join us for lunch today" she said "Is that right Luke?" Luke smiled hugging the rabbit and Guy's hand

"I am sorry for bothering you during your free time, but would you join Luke and I for lunch today?"

Guy blinked. Having a noble ask a servant to join them for a meal? It was positively unheard of!

"A-are you sure Madame?"

She smiled "Yes Guy, Luke would very much like that"

"O-okay then…"

Luke jumped up and down excitedly, the rabbit's floppy ears bouncing around in his small arms. Once he was done celebrating Luke quickly pushed Guy closer to the table and dragged one of the chairs closer to the one he planned on sitting in. "Is this where you want me to sit?" the servant asked pointing to the chair. Luke grunted before sitting down in the chair next to Guy.

"He really likes you" The Madame said with a smile "It's good to know he has a friend in the manor." Guy blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously "Thank you Madame… I really like him to" Luke shoved his rabbit towards Guy before letting out a whine "Yes Luke I like Honey to" he added with a laugh. The Madame smiled again at the two before calling the maids "Could you please bring out our lunch?" She asked politely. The maid nodded "Right away Ma'am" she said before leaving the room.

Guy watched Luke pet the soft fur on Honey's face, fixing the pink string whiskers, and wiping away dirt only he could see. "EE!" he yelled happily showing it to the Madame. "Very good!" she assured him before he did the same to his servant "EE!" Guy patted the bunny's head approvingly "He's all clean now isn't he?" the little redhead nodded excitedly "Can you say clean?" Luke paused for a moment opening his mouth and closing it again before looking at his rabbit "…Keen!" he answered excitedly pointing at the rabbits face "Keen! Keen! Keen!" The duchess laughed "Keen!" He yelled pointing at Guy earning another good laugh from the blonde servant "Keen?" Luke asked pointing at himself "Very!" Guy assured him.

Soon the same maid as before came back into the room, pushing a tray of tea and sandwiches "Your tea my lady" She bowed and left the room. Luke sat quietly as Guy and the Madame set the table.

"What's wrong Dear?" She asked "Your always so excited when it's time to eat.." Luke sniffed before burying his face in the yellow rabbits fur "What's wrong Luke?" The boy looked up at his servant before pointing at the empty chair that sat next to his mother. A small stream of tears ran down his cheek and his mothers face fell "Sweetie…" she said sadly "Your father is very busy again today Luke so he can't be with us.. But he said he will try his hardest to be at dinner tonight." Luke let out a small whimper burying his face between the rabbit's ears again "It's okay Luke.. I'm here right?" Luke nodded into the rabbit, before sniffing again and putting his head up. Guy wiped a tear off of his charges cheek with his thumb.

He didn't know what to say. He could say nothing for the man. He hated him. Not just for what he did to him and his family, but for what he was doing to Luke.

"Cheer up Luke.. If you smile for me now I'll give you a surprise later." Luke looked up at his servant and gave him a small smile.

As soon as Luke stopped crying they began to eat, the rabbit now deposited in a chair near the redhead. The young Fabre held the sandwich carefully, peeking at his mother every now and then. When she put hers down he put his down. When she drank her tea, he carefully sipped his. Luke was a good kid. A bit slow at some things but… He was really trying. The boy was constantly watching everything that was happening around him, taking in every opportunity he could to learn. Guy knew that within a few years he could be just as smart as any other fourteen or fifteen year old… And he was proud to say that he would be able to see that happen.

There was a small chink as the Madame set her cup down on a small plate. "Since I am his mother I do feel terrible for not knowing these things but.. Has Luke learned anything new lately?" Guy smiled, almost laughing "When hasn't he learned something new?" he thought. Luke continued to drink his tea hoping he wouldn't spill a drop in front of his mother.

"Yes Madame… he's learned a whole lot." Guy smiled at the duchess "As you can see he's walking much easier now, but he still falls like any kid would. He responds to his name perfectly well unless he's being stubborn. He really can't say anything correctly yet, but he understands most of what your saying… Though he doesn't speak unless you ask him to most of the time.. But he's doing good."

He patted the redheaded boy on the head. Luke looked up at Guy and closed his eyes. "He's really something Madame… And I hope that I can be around long enough to see him become something more."

"You do that" Susanna looked into Guy's clear blue eyes "You stay with him, you help him.. You help my son… Be there for him when I cannot, when I am not. Help him make the right choices. Teach him.. Please… Teach my son.. Teach my Luke"

Luke looked back and forth between his friend and his Mother. He didn't know what they were talking about but he knew it was about him. Luke stopped when he noticed them both looking back at him.

"I will" Guy whispered before looking up at the elder Fabre " I promise you that I will watch over him as long as you would have me here… I'll help him and teach him, and take care of him.. And not because you asked me to.. I'll do it because he's my best friend.. He's all I have left."

Susanna took Guys hand that had been lying on the table and squeezed it, forgetting his phobia of women "Thank you"

Her son had a friend. He had a best friend… He may not have a Mother that was always there to care for him, or a father that put his family before his duties. But he had Guy. And that was more than she could have ever hoped for. At the moment she knew that Luke would always have a friend.. She knew he would never be alone. No matter how hard his future life of nobility would become he would always be able to count on Guy to pick him up when he fell to pieces.

"Guy.. Thank you" she said again

"Madame?"

"Thank you for being there for Luke.. Thank you for helping him through these hard times.. I know its hard.. I know he's a stubborn and spoiled child.. I know its hard trying to teach a ten year old boy how to function in today's world.. But please don't be mad at him.. Please keep trying. I don't know what those people did to him .. I can't even begin to imagine what he went through, or how anyone could do something so terrible to a ten-year-old boy and make him lose his memories.. So please don't be mad at him.. its not his fault.. And thank you so much for teaching him everything you have. I am eternally grateful for your services here. The Fabre family is forever in your debt."

Guys voice caught in his throat. How could he ever hate this woman? She was so kind; she had no ill will towards anyone. She was just a concerned mother with triple the responsibilities. He felt his heart sink remembering the murderous intentions that brought him to the manor. He felt guilty for ever wanting to kill this woman or her child. He had no reason to be mad at Luke, except for being the duke's son. The boy had no choice in the matter. Guy was a fool for being so rash and hateful, but he had his reasons and he would never forget them. He would never forgive the duke for what he did to him and his family.. but now he wondered if he could ever forgive himself for wishing death upon the mans family. Even though they were Duke Fabres family they were still innocent and they had no part in the events that led him to this house.

"I…" he started "T.. Thank you.. Madame… Thank you."

This moment meant more to the servant than anyone could ever know. He felt the ever-present pain in his heart dull a bit. He knew he would never forgive the Duke, and he would never truly get over what had happened.. But he also knew that now he would never be able to "return the favor"

A maid quickly stepped into the room and bowed slightly in front of the Madame "Excuse me Madame but it is time for your meeting"

Susanna sighed a bit and smiled at the maid "Thank you, please tell them that I will be there as soon as I can"

The maid bowed again before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry but I must go" Guy nodded "Thank you for having lunch with us today I enjoyed it very much. Good bye Guy"

"Your very welcome Madame, thank you"

Susanna smiled at the now sleeping Luke "See you at dinner Luke" she whispered before exiting the room through the same door as the maid had.

The servant smiled down at his sleeping charge before scooping the little boy up in his arms and carrying him to his bedroom without waking him. When he got there, he pushed the covers over with his foot and laid the boy on the bed. Luke's eyes opened slightly and he gently grabbed onto Guy's sleeve. The servant squeezed the boy's hand before tucking him in. Luke snuggled into his covers and was asleep in seconds.

Guy couldn't help but stare at the child, always so full of life and constantly moving. He sat down on the end of the bed and sighed. This little boy had given him so much after losing everything. But no matter what happened Guy knew Luke was going to become something great though… he could feel it. His mind went back to what the duchess had said earlier

"I am eternally grateful for your services here. The Fabre family is forever in your debt…"

They could never give him back what he'd lost. There debt was to deep to ever be paid …but spending everyday with Luke was definitely a start.

--

I know… its been forever since I've written anything… and I am working on stuff.. I just got over the most massive writers block in the world.

Like it? Love it(yeah right..)? Hate it? Plz tell.. I haven't written anything in like a year or something so I know it sucks. But thanks for reading anyways :3

And thank you Gallade and Lexi for reading this x3333

-Emeral


End file.
